The Unforgiven
by EM Vought
Summary: Dean and Sam stopped hunting 16 years before to save Dean's life and promised never to see each other again and never to hunt again. In return their families would be safe from harm. Then Sam's daughter was kidnapped by a demon. All bet's were off.
1. Chapter 1

Dean shut the trunk of the Impala. "So, I guess this is goodbye." He said to Sam and Louisa. Then he smiled. "Have fun and make a lot of babies."

"I love you, man." Sam said hugging him. Dean smirked and hugged him back. "Take care of yourself."

"Don't worry about me, Sam, for once I think things are gonna be ok."

Louisa smiled before she hugged him. "Take care of yourself just the same."

"I will." He put his hand to her flat stomach. "You take care of my niece."

"We will." Sam said putting his arm around the petite brunette.

Dean got into his car and drove off looking back at the two waving. He let a tear slip out. This was how it had to be. They had made the necessary sacrifice. Dean would live as long as he and Sam gave up hunting and never saw each other again, in return they promised to leave them alone. It had to be this way.

20 years later…

The phone was ringing. Dean turned on the light groggily and reached for the phone. "Hello?"

"Dean, it's Louisa."

The urgency of her voice made him sit up. The woman behind him leaned up wondering what was going on. "Louisa?" He asked almost breathlessly.

"Jill's gone, they took her."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The black haired woman asked as she trailed after him through the upscale Chicago apartment. "You can't just leave! You've never even said a word to me about this woman! Who is she??"

Dean turned to look at her. "She's my brother's wife."

"Your brother? And just when were going to tell me you have a brother? 10 years, Dean! You've never once mentioned him!"

"Yeah, well, you don't know everything about me. They're daughter's been taken and…" He paused. "All bets are off." He grabbed a shotgun from the closet.

"Oh, wow, wait a minute! Since when do you own a gun??"

He just looked at her. "Always have, I know what's out there in the dark, Chelse." He checked it, "Never thought I'd have to use it again."

"If she's been kidnapped let the police take care of it! That's what they're there for!"

"The police can't, Chelsea!"

"Why not? Your brother into the mob or something? That why you can't tell me?"

"No, Chelse, no," He shook his head. "This is something you wouldn't understand."

"Try me." She told him getting closely staring him in the eye.

He looked at her impassioned.

"Oh, god, you're crazy!" She said. "Demons? Come on, Dean, they don't exist! Yeah, God, Hell, Satan, Heaven…" She snorted and shook her head.

"Yeah, well, Chelsea, guess what? I've seen them. I've seen Hell, don't know about heaven, hell, my sister in law is a goddamn angel, so yeah, I guess it exists! I've been dead, the damn reaper wanted me! But my dad died in my place. I was supposed to die before that too, someone else did. And hey, when Sam died I made a deal for him to come back, they would take me after one year!"

"Then why didn't 'they'??"

"Because after all was said and done we were allowed by the good to make a deal. We stop Hunting for good and we never see each other again."

"Then what's this?"

He cocked the shotgun. "They broke the rules."

She tried to stop him from leaving. "Dean, you walk out that door and the next time you walk through it I'll be gone! I swear!"

He didn't even blink. "Do what you gotta do, Chelse." He told her. "Sorry, but my family means more to me than you do."

With that he left.


	2. Chapter 2

The four of them sat around the living room: Sam, Dean, Louisa, and their son, Johnny. There wasn't much talking, just sitting there drinking coffee. Sam had been surprised to see Dean, he remembered his brother as a young man, but Dean was almost 50 now. He had kept in shape though, and the only difference really was the graying hair and the beard he had grown. He looked a bit more like Dad now. Sam had changed too. He was in his middle 40's, still tall and in good-shape, but a little lax with contentment and a beautiful wife. Louisa hadn't changed at all. She still looked unbelievably young and beautiful. Her long curly brown hair didn't have a single gray hair, even though she was older than Sam, just a few lines of age, but other than that nothing. Dean wished he had known the women's mother better, but she had died not long after they had met. She had been young looking though also. Louisa's father, David Isaacs, was a famous doctor and he didn't age much either. Before their Dad died he had said David looked just the same as he had when they met in Vietnam. David had been a Marine doctor stationed with their unit, his and Pastor Jim's. And then 30 years later he hadn't aged a day. He had been a good 20 years old than John and Jim. Dean always wondered about David also…but the man had never said he was anything special. Dean knew he was good, but the man just wasn't human. The man probably looked better than he did. "How's your dad?" Dean asked Louisa.

She smiled. "He's good, really good. Certainly wouldn't know he was in his 80's."

Dean practically choked on his coffee, "80's??"

"Yes," Louisa said calmly. "There's a picture of him on the mantel."

Dean got up and went to look and groaned. "God, you're dad is not human."

"Yeah, Sam was saying the same thing last week when Dad went for a run. He thought he could join him."

"Sam's not human either."

"No, but I age differently." Sam said unconcerned.

Johnny was looking between them. "You should have told us."

"Yes, but we didn't." Louisa said. "We did when it happened. Don't question us."

"Yes, Mom," He said quickly.

Dean smirked a little. He wasn't surprised that Johnny wouldn't argue with his mother. After all Dean had learned long ago it was futile, even if he was right. Southern women were stubborn to a fault. "How about the others? You know about them? The Harvelle's and Singer's?"

"Well," Sam sighed a bit. "Ellen and Bobby are retired of course…they're in their 70's. Jo's married now and gave it up, she's got 4 kids. And Danny well…no idea."

"Gotta find her, Sam," Dean said. "We'll need her. You said she isn't retired?"

"Danny? Retire? She's worse than you." Sam rolled his eyes. "She loves the thrill of the hunt. Nah, I'm sure she's not, just lost touch because we had to give it up."

"Any ideas?"

"No." Sam said truthfully. "We're all just too much out of it…which is probably why they waited so long. We're soft and everything."

There was the smell of sulfur and a figure appeared in the living room. Louisa jumped up pushing Johnny behind her, even though the young man was an adult and her towered over her. "You've broken the pact." The figure said, impossible to tell if it was a man or woman. "Your life is forfeit, we've come to take it."

A fire appeared in Louisa's eyes. "Like hell, you bitch! Back off! Your kind has already broken it! A demon has kidnapped my daughter! So don't you dare touch him! If you even try you have to get through me first, you bastard!"

"The pact has been broken, his life is forfeit!"

Louisa launched herself on the demon and a light blasted from them blinding the men for a moment. When it cleared Louisa had bound the demon without salt circle or anything. "Now you listen to me. All bets are off. Your kind has broken it. You don't get his soul, you have chosen war. And you've chosen the wrong people to mess with."

After the demon was gone Dean was pacing back and forth. "What the hell are we going to do?"

Louisa was silent for a moment and then, "We go to the Council and ask for their help."

"The Council is located at a Soaring Museum?" Dean asked as they pulled into the parking lot on Harris Hill in Horseheads, New York.

"Of course not," Louisa rolled her eyes. "The portal is located here." The four of them found their way to the plaque in front of it. Looking over it they could see the whole valley. It was a breathtaking sight. "This hasn't always been here, but the portal has." She closed her eyes and a wind picked up around her.

A figure appeared in the air above them, "Louisa, daughter of Elspeth, daughter of Seredona, why do you come here?"

"My daughter has been taken by demons forfeiting their pact with us. I seek the help of the Council."

"Your request has been granted, come."

The wind picked up again and they found themselves in a large cavern. "Where are we?" Dean asked.

Louisa sighed a bit. "We're in the Chamber. I have to fight to prove our worthiness."

"What?" Sam asked surprised. "No, Louisa, come on! You can't fight!"

She let him put his arms around her trying to talk her out of it. "It can't be helped, Sam, I can win. I know I can. Don't worry so much." He leaned down kissing her while Dean and Johnny rolled their eyes.

"Louisa, come." A voice said beckoning to her.

She let go of Sam and walked out into the cavern. An angel stood at the other end, black wings stretching out twenty feet ready to take off. "Dad, Mom can't fight him!" Johnny hissed.

Dean put his arm out when they tried to step forward. "Johnny, you don't know your mother as well as you think you do. And Sam, you do, so don't interfere."

Louisa was stretching out getting ready as the other was doing, but the biggest difference was Louisa didn't have wings. The man came forward. "You have not earned your wings, Louiseredona." He said.

"Is that what you think? I earned my wings a long time ago. I chose not to take my place among the Council."

"Bet you regret that now."

"Not really." She rose in the air flying it seemed as great white wings emerged from her back. The men watched surprised as she flew spinning in the air as her wings enveloped her and then sprang out. "As I said, I earned my wings and no one can take them from me."

The battle began, and it was unlike anything they had seen before. Louisa spun in the air, golden energy spun around her created a massive glowing ball. The other angel was spinning as well creating a green one and then the energy was forced outward towards the other ball. It met in the middle with a spectacular result. Everything became too bright to see what was going on. And then when it settled Louisa was still in the air, but the black angel was on bended knee in front of her. "I concede thy victory."

Three other angels appeared above them. "We congratulate you on your victory, Louisa, daughter of Seredona. But we cannot hold this Council with you."

Louisa looked livid. "Why?"

"Because you have forsaken our laws to marry a demon and have two offspring that are both angel and demon, we cannot accept your daughter unto us."

Louisa's nails were biting into her palms so hard blood dripped from them. "Then you have allied yourselves against us." She said as drops fell to the stone below. "And know this. As you have chosen this, so have you chosen to feel the wrath of my blood, and you know what my blood is!" With that her hand came back and whipped around. The blood flew over them, the drops hitting them and soaking into them. "May that be a reminder of your words here today. That you did not think of the consequences of your words. If you had you would have never made them." Her wings disappeared and she fell to the floor landing on her feet. She turned. "We're leaving."

"What just happened?" Sam asked confused.

"As far as I'm concerned the angels are just as culpable as the demons in Jill's kidnapping."

"And you think making them an enemy is a good thing right now?" Dean asked.

"They have chosen their fate. Come on, we're going to see Dad."

"Good, maybe now someone will tell me what's going on with him."


End file.
